


Share a Little Dream With Me

by evila_elf



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evila_elf/pseuds/evila_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can Jensen watch Jared sleep and NOT do something?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share a Little Dream With Me

Originally posted May 18th, 2009 to Livejournal

Jensen closed the door quietly behind him, right hand keeping the knob turned, left pressing until the door was flush with the wall. Getting home later than expected after a night of celebrating a friend of a friend’s birthday, Jensen just wanted a tall glass of water to help get rid of the buzz from a few beers and a warm body to curl up against.

He removed his coat, draping it over the couch, then detoured to peek into the bedroom. Jared was a large lump on his half of the bed, his arm on top of the covers and stretched toward the other side, fingers disappearing under Jensen’s pillow. The moonlight slanting through the window shades made dark stripes over Jared’s bare shoulders and his upper back.

Jensen forgot all about his glass of water.

With slow and even footsteps, rather than running and pouncing, Jensen approached Jared’s side of the bed, pausing at the window to adjust the blinds, twisting the tilting wand until the stripes across Jared’s skin vanished. Jared’s face was turned away and his skin looked pale under the soft light. Jensen had to restrain himself from touching. So far. Grinning widely, Jensen untucked the covers and sheets and slowly peeled back the layers until Jared was completely uncovered. 

Jared’s soft groan startled Jensen, but Jared just tucked his hand further under the pillows, still asleep.

Pleased that Jared slept naked, even when Jensen wasn’t in his bed, he let his eyes wander down the large expanse of back, the rounds of his butt, the strong legs shaded with hair, feet tucked away from view.

Jensen leaned close, listened to the deep familiar sounds of Jared breathing, matching the rhythm with his own. Then he brushed his lips over a shoulder, listening for any change in Jared’s breaths. No change. Jared slept on. Grinning against his skin, Jensen moved lower, kisses following an odd pattern of faint freckles that dotted Jared’s skin.

When Jensen reached a spot just above Jared’s hip, he heard a moan escape past Jared’s lips. Jared’s breathing had quickened, but he still appeared to be asleep. Jensen briefly wondered what sort of dreams he might be inducing. Slowly, Jensen brought his hands to rest on either side of Jared’s ass, using his thumbs to spread the two halves apart. Gathering saliva on his tongue, Jensen licked a very damp stripe up the cleft, feeling the skin twitch under his fingertips.

Jared moaned something and Jensen paused, eyes widening. He repeated the motion with his tongue, listening carefully. Jared’s hips rocked minutely and he moaned again.

“Dean....”

It was all Jensen could do to keep from falling to the floor and laughing his ass off. Instead, he put his tongue back to Jared, giving the slightest amount of pressure against his opening, feeling the heat on his tongue. He pressed harder until the tip started to breach the ring of muscle. _What the fuck am I doing?_ Jensen questioned himself. This was one area on both of them that had always seemed out of bounds for lips and tongues. Yet here he was, and Jared, asleep though he was, seemed to be enjoying it, whimpering into his pillow, writhing against the sheets.

Jensen pulled back and removed one of his hands from Jared, palming himself through his jeans and trying to ignore where his tongue had just been and Jared’s gurgled noise of protest at the lost contact. 

That noise was his breaking point.

Jensen unzipped and stepped out of his jeans in record time, grabbing lube and a condom before he had fully stepped out of the denim, not bothering to remove his shirt. Hoping that his tongue had loosened up Jared somewhat, he rolled on the condom, slicked himself up, then straddled Jared’s hips.

Feeling somewhat guilty about molesting Jared in his sleep, he lowered himself down gently, stretching across the larger man’s back, rubbing his hand up Jared’s arm, making it disappear under the pillow to find Jared’s hand and give it a squeeze.

“D-Jensen?”

Jensen smiled and smoothed Jared’s hair out of the way so he could kiss behind an ear, rocking his hips slightly so Jared could feel his hard on.

“Fuck,” Jared gasped and turned his head so he could look at Jensen with sleepy, and slightly dazed, eyes.

Jensen reached down and lined his dick up against Jared’s ass. “So, whaddya say?” He waited for Jared to start to nod before adding, “Sammy.”

Jared’s eyes widened comically and Jensen took that opportunity to slam inside of him. Instantly Jared’s eyes shot closed and he yelped into the pillow, causing Jensen a moment’s panic.

“Are you okay?”

“Just fucking warn a guy!” Jared flexed his legs, stretching them a little further apart and rocking back against Jensen.

“Okay?” Jensen held his breath, tilting to watch Jared’s pinched face.

Jared squirmed again, then nodded.

Jensen almost melted with relief. He slowly started up a rhythm, one hand on Jared’s hip, the other still gripping Jared’s hand under the pillow. 

After a minute, Jared gave an annoyed grunt, causing Jensen to pause. “Pull out.”

Jensen did as requested, confused, and sat back, almost falling off the bed when his knee dipped over the side. But Jared’s hands were there to steady him as Jared rolled over to his back, pulling Jensen back down on top of him and giving him a long kiss. 

“Much better.”

Pillow now under Jared’s hips, Jensen once again slid into the warm body, feeling like they were melding into one. In as far as he could go, Jensen leaned down to kiss Jared’s shoulder, tilting his head to nip at the side of his neck as he ran his hands up Jared’s sides until his thumbs could both circle and rub at his nipples, digging his nails in just enough to hear Jared suck in a sharp breath.

Jared rocked his hips upward, silently begging for attention to his lower regions, as well, hands fisting the back of Jensen’s shirt.

With a teasing brush of lips to lips, Jensen pulled out almost all the way before snapping his hips forward.

Jared’s mouth opened and his head rocked back against the remaining pillow, but no sound escaped his mouth as Jensen went to town, thrusting for all he was worth. One of Jared’s hands slipped from Jensen’s back, dropping down to stroke himself, matching Jensen’s rhythm while the other moved to grasp Jensen’s ass as if he were trying to make Jensen move faster. Deeper.

He leaned forward for another kiss, but Jared’s lips were slack in concentration. Jensen glanced between their bodies, transfixed on watching Jared bring himself off, hand a blur.

Hot breath against his ear. Close, so close. Jared groaned.

Jensen could feel Jared clamping around him as his orgasm rapidly approached. Then Jared was bucking up underneath him, finally coming, half on Jensen’s shirt and half on himself. The sharp squeeze on his ass and the internal squeeze of Jared around him ripped his own orgasm from his body and straight out his own cock. 

Jensen collapsed in a worn out heap on top of Jared. “Oh my _god_ ,” he groaned, feeling Jared’s heaving chest under his.

Jared moaned a little in discomfort as Jensen pulled out, but he was already dead to the world by the time Jensen removed the condom and threw it toward the trash. He pulled off his shirt and swiped it across Jared’s chest, hastily cleaning away the remaining spunk. He had a hard time tugging the pillow out from under Jared’s slack hips, but then he tossed it over the side of the bed, not wanting to share his head with something that had been resting under Jared’s ass. He ignored the thought of where his own mouth had been earlier, convincing himself that ass-head was much worse than ass-mouth.

Satisfied and half asleep himself, he settled down next to Jared, close enough so that they were sharing the same pillow, then threw the blankets back over them both. Just as he drifted off to sleep, he made a mental note to tease Jared thoroughly the next morning, and for the rest of his life, for dreaming of Dean.


End file.
